


我把自己玩进去了（2）

by Noname000



Category: 000 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noname000/pseuds/Noname000





	我把自己玩进去了（2）

喝完酒的季肖冰有点晕，感觉自己醉了。其实他之前酒量挺好的，想当年大学时，他一个人就能扛起班里半壁江山，拼起酒来那一点不含糊，可是后来一次生病自己有点大意了，没大保养，损坏了免疫系统，弄得自己啥啥都过敏。虽然现在养好了，不过对酒精还是有点敏感，很长时间没怎么碰酒，酒量大不如前。刚刚不想破坏大家气氛，想着反正过敏也不严重了，就喝点吧，喝完喝药就好。现在看起来，自己的酒量真的是变差不少啊，这点酒，要是放当年喝完再写一篇《论<肖申克救赎>的艺术形式》那也是没问题的。想着想着，身上也热起来了，脖子胸口还有点，麻酥酥的，想挠一挠却使不上劲。

 

高瀚宇的眼神一直在季肖冰身上，这人从喝了酒后就安静了，眼神也迷离起来，乖乖巧巧坐着也不说话。正好时间差不多了，张帆老师说熬不了了，今天就散了，下次再聚。大家起身送他先走，季肖冰一站起来晃悠一下就要栽下去，高瀚宇忙扶住顺势把人揽在了自己怀里。让老孟经纪人过来送小蒋和小罗走，高瀚宇自告奋勇送季肖冰回去。

 

怀里的人静静趴着等着高瀚宇安排其他人走，等大家都离开后，高瀚宇拿起季肖冰的外套想给他穿上，原本安安静静的人却突然闹腾开，开始扯自己领子，大半个胸膛露了出来。这下把高瀚宇整慌了，这，这，这难道是把自己当xxx了？高瀚宇来不及惊讶，只能强制拉着怀里人的手，不让他脱衣服。把手拿开才发现季肖冰脖子上有点异样 ，起了点小点点，可能有点不舒服，这才让人不停地想挠，脖子上已经被人划了几道红斑，原本季肖冰皮肤就白，喝了酒泛了点粉，这挠的红印特别明显。晃晃怀里的人想知道怎么回事，只听见恢复神智的人嘟囔了一句，“过敏了”。高瀚宇一听马上横抱起季肖冰来，幸好出门不远处就有一个社区医院，高瀚宇急吼吼就往马路对面冲。

 

医生一看就是简单的过敏，没多严重，就开了点扑尔敏。高瀚宇有点急，这不用打针输液什么的？医生一听才吼了一句，“这会知道担心了，早干嘛去了，过敏还喝酒，这不是闹着玩么！幸好这不严重，这要严重了，几秒就送命了！”高瀚宇吓了一跳，居然这么严重，这人也真是，明知道自己过敏还喝，他命还在，反倒吓得他自己半条命差点都没了。医生说病人多，既然不严重，留下来人也休息不好，不如带回家休息，可能会发烧，拿酒精擦一擦就好，看着点人就行。高瀚宇这才肯把人扶起来。  
喝了药后的季肖冰又恢复了安静，一路上就窝在高瀚宇怀里睡着。高瀚宇没敢把人单独留下，索性让出租车直接开回了自己家。

虽然瘦了不少，也是一个一米八的男人，抱着开门很艰难，勉强把人移到了沙发上，又扒开外套，觉得难受的季肖冰不配合了，开始哼哼唧唧的。高瀚宇停下动作，蹲在沙发边看。真是美人，喝醉了都这么美，高瀚宇给喂了一点水，沙发上的人嘴唇变得亮晶晶的。

 

高瀚宇没忍住，用手摩挲着他闪亮亮的嘴唇，指尖还在轻颤，下一秒却进了一个温暖湿润的地方----季肖冰咬住了他的手！显然对这个影响自己睡眠的外来侵入物不满，季肖冰张嘴咬住了这么个痒痒的东西，可能因为酒醉，并没有使多少力，甚至还怯生生用舌头舔了几下，又开始吸吮，高瀚宇觉得自己身上有点不对劲，季肖冰咬的并不疼，却让他手臂整个都麻了，他的心理开始斗争。没等他有动静，那头发现进嘴的东西并没有味道，把手指吐了出来，就往后倒。高瀚宇没反应过来，那人已经栽到了沙发上，嘟囔着，找了个合适的姿势，继续睡了。

 

高瀚宇并不那么好，他感觉自己有点xing冲动了，自己有点，精虫上脑，特别想拿出来自己大宝贝用一用。高瀚宇扪心自问自己不是什么性欲旺盛的男人，也许没人信。可实际上，他真的不像身上那身腱子肉一样有多么强烈的欲望。他自小出道，还没尝过爱情禁果就被匆忙推到了镁光灯下，一个乳臭未干的小屁孩，能笑着就不错了，有需求也吓回去了。后来练得倒是得心应手了，也有这种想法了，可名气上去了随时都有偷拍的狗仔，为了不被爆出来什么不良嗜好，一直都很自律，况且整天累的要死哪有心思想那些有的没的。后来有了女朋友，才开始浅尝甜蜜，年龄小经验不足，两个人多是交流爱意较多，再加上工作性质，并没有太多机会去用身体交流，没处多久又给分手了。因为还不准备离开娱乐圈，他不想因为找人解决问题惹下什么麻烦。这么折腾下来，倒也清心寡欲了很多，自慰的次数都极少，倒是苦了自己小兄弟，总的来说真是根正苗红正义青年一枚。所以像现在这样突然感觉某处血液直冲，想要丧失理智的去放纵自己，甚至想向身下的人施暴，想破坏这个人安谧恬静的睡颜的举动让高瀚宇在热血沸腾之余又有点害怕，自己从未如此失控过。

 

虽然眼前有巨大的诱惑，高瀚宇还是拼命忍了下去，找了被子披头给沙发上的人盖上，就慌忙不迭进了卫生间。把自己问题解决完后，已经过去一个半小时了。洗完澡的高瀚宇觉得自己干净了，却放人这么难受着不太合适，纠结了半天，才把人抱自己床上，又拿干净的毛巾给擦了擦，才躺到人旁边。

 

高瀚宇一点困意都没了，盯着在被子里睡得安稳的搭档，看着他翘翘的睫毛，红嘟嘟的嘴唇，还有被子没遮盖住露在被子外边的后颈，觉得自己慌了许久的心安定下来了。分开的日子里，高瀚宇感觉自己丢了什么东西，心里空落落的，不论是健身，玩游戏，还是干其他事，都觉得索然无味。连小跟班都说自己跟丢了魂似的，动不动就发呆。高瀚宇也知道自己不对劲，之前窥屏是看粉丝微博小段子彩虹屁，现在却会不自觉点开美人搭档的超话！甚至偷摸摸存了他粉丝的不少图！一切都在朝着失控的方向发展。

高瀚宇第一次觉得自己的生活出现意外。

而自己，貌似还挺享受这种意外。


End file.
